Tree harvester heads are typically equipped with a main saw at the base of the head. The main saw is used for felling trees and cross-cutting the trees once they have been felled.
Some tree harvester heads are also equipped with a topping saw. This saw is typically fitted to the upper portion of the head and is used for value recovery of the trees.
Each of the saws has a cutting chain disposed about a guide bar of the saw. Such cutting chains are lubricated to facilitate their operation and prolong their useful life.